Goiky
Goiky is the name for a fictional continent on Earth that is mostly a flat, grassy, and plain area. It is where the contestants live and compete on. Geography There are 2 known sections of Goiky: the north area and the south areas. It is unknown if they are connected or not. It is most likely not, since no other pieces of land depicting Goiky has been shown. South Goiky is generally a flat and plain area that generally lacks trees, and it rarely rains there. There are deserts, snowy forests, and deep canyons, (Evil Canyon) so it is arguably quite diverse in it's own. Season 1 and Season 2 of BFDI took place here. Yoyleland is one of the regions in North Goiky, having purple grass and yolye bushes. An abandoned city named Yoyle City is in North Goiky. North Goiky is also home to Yoyle Mountain, which is likely the tallest Mountain in Goiky. The rest of North Goiky shown is mostly grasslands, however there are some yellow trees. Davidland is possibly in North Goiky, but that is just speculation. Season 3 took place in North Goiky and Season 4 as well, as Yoyle Mountain was seen in the background in various BFB episodes. Name Prior to BFDI Is Back, when it was confirmed that it's name was GoikyThe name of the book is called "Creatures of GOIKY". , fans had assumed it was called Goiky due to the naming of the Goiky Canal, which the term "Goiky" seemed unique. However, the name of the Goiky Canal wasn't always the case, since in Total Firey Points, it's original name was the Pamana CanalTaken from a Total Firey Points excerpt from the Take the Plunge storyboard. , which is a corruption of the real-life canal, the Panama Canal. It has now been confirmed it is called Goiky by the book that Coiny retrieved. Landmarks * Yoyleland - A land of purple flora and many unique areas. * Yoyle City - An abandoned metropolis with many mysteries of its past. * Yoyle Mountain - A large mountain that is possibly the highest point in Goiky. * Yoyle Summit - A rainbow-hue obstacle course in the reaches of outer space. * Yoyle Needy - A space needle where FreeSmart camps at. * Yoylebush Fields - A plain filled to the brim with Yoylebushes that give Yoyleberries. * Science Museum - A abandoned artifact museum with scientific gadgets. * Grotato Farm - A field with Grotato plants made by Fries. * Goiky Canal - A 500 mile wide strait that separates north Goiky and south Goiky. * Snowy Forest - A coniferous forest with a tundra climate. * The Desert - A desert with cacti and sand dunes from every corner of the eye. * Evil Forest - A coniferous forest that was the home of Evil Leafy. * Evil Canyon - A deep canyon with sharp spikes at its bottom. * Evil Leafy - A labyrinth of red, death traps, and Recommended Characters. * The Volcano - An active cinder cone volcano that is possibly located in the Evil Forest. * Eiffel Tower - A large radio tower. Freesmart's Clubhouse of Awesomeness is located here * Golf Ball's Underground Factory - A science lab located far within the Earth's crust. * The World's Largest Oven - An oven that Bleh run through. * Space - A void that is above Goiky's atmosphere. * Literal Molten Lava - A large deposit of lava possibly underneath The Volcano, Bleh also swam through it. * Davidland - A land filled with clones of David. * X's freaking tall tower - A tower where X collects baskets. The "freaking tall" part was named by Lollipop. * The Lavatories - The main setting of Paper Towel and BFB. This further proves that objects in this fictional world go to the bathroom, also when Tennis Ball had to go to the bathroom in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? and Four defecated after eating BEEP's cake. Trivia * Goiky is on Earth, even though no humans, or recognizable organisms are present. ** This is debatable, as David is often referred to has a "human" or a "man". * It is unknown whether or not Dream Island is part of Goiky. * Bubble and maybe Cloudy, have Goiky accents. Bubble has one, replacing some vowels with "oi". While Cloudy has a very thick accent, and it is unknown if its another Goiky accent, the same accent as bubble, or a diffrent type of accent. References Gallery Goiky Map No Sea No Compass Transparent.png|Transparent map of Goiky. Yoyle Mountain in Background.PNG|Image of Yoyle Mountain in North Goiky. Category:Places Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Other